wotfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ronmamita
Unanswered mysteries Perhaps these have been answered in the WOT series and I simply missed them; however I think they can possibly be monitored for future stubs on existing pages... See companion page: Talk:What is yet to happen *ok, every reader wants this mystery resolved: Who killed Asmodean (I read Sanderson's statement that he will include the answer to this mystery before the conclusion of WOT). But, I have to get this off my mind prior to the last book! LOL, I don't like lingering unsolved mysteries; never have and never will. RJ makes mistakes, everyone does, and this seems to be one of them. RJ said he never intended this to be an unsolved mystery and thought it was intuitively obvious. Wrong. Ok, now having said all that, I think it likely that RJ made the same mistake with the what was (at that time) to be a great shock to the readers, the mass Amayar killing/suicides that caused the Atha'an Miere to weep in horor. But I thought it was a vexing and confusing waste of text. I remember at the time thinking, fleetingly, why is this part of the story? Then I read on without a pause and no sympathy, in fact the conclusion I drew at that time was that RJ wanted to show us how cold and ruthless the Ashaman and Rand was. It wasn't until after RJ blog'ed that this was the - prior to book release & earlier blog-teaser - GREAT BOMBSHELL in the book guaranteed to amaze and shock the readers. FAILed. Which leads us back to Asmodean's death. Obvious, hmm... Well my first impressions usually look for the obvious. Here are a few of my first impressions: 1) Taim is one of the forsaken (obviously). 15 years chanelling the tainted saidin and no hint of madness; surely not! The man that had met the real Taim and chased him relentlessly with the sole intent to kill him (Bashere) now face to face with him can't recognize him?! Surely a mere shaved beard can't hide all familiarity! It took great effort on the part of Taim to sway and goad Bashere that he was indeed Taim! Why even bother? As a fugitive criminal, being hunted and on the run I certainly wouldn't even bother; but for a forsaken to enter the sanctum of the Dragon Reborn well no effort would be too great, in fact a forsaken would do whatever it takes! Taim know too much (concentration technique so that the heat and cold doesn't touch you, Old Tongue, weaves, traveling = gateway, etc.), is too ruthless, too adept and powerful to not be one of the forsaken. 2) Only two male forsaken remain: Moridin/Ishamael, and Damandred. RJ said Damondred isn't Taim and Damondred didn't kill Asmodean. This means, from only my search for the obvious, that Moridin is Taim. Now for us the readers we say NO! How can that be? Moridin has too much to do and travels too far and frequently to be Taim; and why wouldn't Rand feel or recognize something is up? I suggest this is part of the unintentional failure on the part of RJ to properly gauge the effect of the text on the readers. We should acknowledge that the author was entertaining these characters and events daily and for many years. RJ could easily fail to develop an event or character sufficiently enough for the readers to instinctively grasp his intentions. Ok, so what. Even if Taim is Moridin that doesn't mean he killed Asmodean. But now that I ponder this in frustration I see many reasons for Moridin/Taim to have Asmo dead and take revenge out on Lanfear. Also this explains how the D. O. knew that Asmo was dead. Even if he did not do it by his hand, he would have ordered Graendal to. Either way the D O would know through Moridin what is happening. The ONLY one Moridin has rewarded has been Graendal. The greatest reward from the D. O. (so far) has gone to Moridin. These are the obvious things for the reader. Of course, if the obvious are only intentional misdirection... but then one can be frustrated till the last battle. *Who informed the white tower of the rebel's night time ops to block the Tar Valon harbor passage by transforming the draw bridges to cuendillar? The Egwene page, section "Betrayal and Capture" needs verification or removal for the assumption that Nicola was cause (and source of information) for Egwene's capture. Ronmamita 11:18, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I thought the likely culprit was one of the, black ajah, sitters in the rebel Aes Sedai camp. It has become such a minor issue now that, likely, it may never be proven with evidence from one of the chapters. *Will Egwene warn or contact Rand that Nalaene Forell (Fealty sworn to Rand) is black Ajah? Will Egwene even bother to warn him that Verin informed her that the dark One fights differently than Rand is planning for? NOTE: I edited Nalaene on the New Named Character page; but don't know the proper format for creating a new page for her (she needs a detailed stub, that will likely be brief because little is written about her. However she needs to be linked to several existing pages, such as black ajah; Verin's list; and whatever color ajah she is) Ronmamita 20:21, February 13, 2010 (UTC) *Will the next book mention the need for monitoring the secret Tar Valon entry/exit ("watergate") that small groups have frequently used? It is hazardous enough that travelling can be used to enter the Tower, but to allow the secret path to remain open and available for any enemy to use is stupid, yet it may not get a mention because so many other loose threads still exist to write about. *What new role or relationship is in store for Laras, the "mistress of the Kitchens"? *I consider this a mistake in the book, but maybe someone has evidence to the contrary... The foretelling by Egwene of the raid on the White Tower called for one of the Seanchan to rescue Egwene. We may be asked to take a very loose interpretation and accept that the very act of the raid by the seanchan and the subsequent capture of Elaida, created the circumstances for Egwene to be rescued by Lord Gawyn and company; but that is a very loose and weak explaination that leaves me very disappointed. The potential drama of Egwene facing help from the HATED, Seanchan would have been delicious to read, don't you agree? *Could, possibly, the information of the black tower's obligation to allow Ashamen to be bonded by Aes Sedai (The disappearance of the Rebel Aes Sedai heading to the Black Tower) and the cuendillar harbor-ops incident be related information/spy source for the White Tower? I'm still hopeful that the sources of both incidents of betrayal will be revealed. I'm interested in reading the unfolding events that may reveal to Egwene the White Tower's loyalist, red sisters bonding the Ashamen and the perils of the Rebel sisters that were enroute to the Black Tower. Javindra, the readers are given hints that she may be Black Ajah, has a big decision to make - Will she return to the White Tower? Tarna replaced Alviarin as Elaida's Keeper and could be Black Ajah as Alviarin was; and may have to make the identical decision as Javindra. *Epilogue (TGS hard cover p764) Egwene noted 3 unaccounted names, Nalasia Merhan (Brown) - Teramina (Green) - Jamilila Norsish (Red) - What are their significance, could they be Black Ajah? Ronmamita 22:18, February 13, 2010 (UTC) *Several Red sitters are missing, [NOTE: I edited the Evanellein page but it should reflect a spoiler status Ronmamita 22:00, February 13, 2010 (UTC)] or assigned secret missions prior to Re-unification. Major developments here, will install new red sisters in the Hall, and reveal to Egwene the scheme to bond Ashamen (and hopefully reveal the activities of the rebel Aes Sedai bonding team). We need the full tally of all the (Loyalist) sisters assigned to this secret Ashamen bonding mission. I'm unsure who are black ajah, I wish I could be certain they all are Black Ajah (this is likely and it would make this so much easier, however this remains uncertain) but here are the names I have associated with this mission (KOD Epilogue Remember the old saying): The Red Ajah's Highest (Tsutama Rath?) assigned this mission to Pevara Tazanovni. Mission Leader is Pevara Tazanovni (Red; this is problematic because Pevara hates dark friends but is part of 2 conflicting missions that allies her,unwittingly, with Black Ajah while simultaneously hunting the Black Ajah; hopefully she becomes heroic) Javindhra Doraille (Red; suspected Black) Tsutama Rath (Red Ajah Head; suspected Black) Tarna Feir (Red/Black and Ex-sitter) Three additional sisters possibly willing to bond Ashamen later 1. Jezrail (Red) 2. Melare (Red) 3. Desala Nevanche (Red) With all due respect Everybody who reads the books wonders about about these and other things. You seem to think that there is some way to predict events in future books. Good luck. Fatidiot1234 06:26, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps you misinterpret my meaning, and perhaps I have mistaken the purpose for this talk page. I, indeed, am aware that these mysteries are shared by the readers (of which I am only one). I intend to follow these points for possible stubs to be included in existing pages. This was my method to follow up on these points and allow others to assist if anyone wants. :After all, it was one of the above mysterious points that was answered in the EWOT page without any verification that prompted me to edit and register. :If this is not appropriate then forgive me and I will delete this account. :I have not joined any WOT forums, perhaps this would be more appropriate in a forum? Ronmamita 18:03, February 13, 2010 (UTC) No offense intended. Enjoy. Fatidiot1234 18:17, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Preview button In the future, could you please use the Preview button located next to the save button. It allows you to see what the page would look like before saving. It also cuts down on the entries on the Recent Changes page. Please let me know if you have any questions. Also, in regards to the verification tag, no problem. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 16:03, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Black Ajah suspects '''Verin' identified 203 Aes Sedai (TGS, A Visit From Verin Sedai); but it is admitted that she missed a few. Let us explore the few that Verin failed to discover to be among the Black Ajah. Mesaana I re-read book 10 (COT) chapter 21 "A Mark" it had Elaida calling Alviarin a traitor! Alviarin fearing her Black Ajah identity is uncovered uses the emergency ter'angreal that summons Mesaana; and behold these revealing details about Mesaana. *NOTE: Talene was Black Ajah in the office with Elaida, Yukiri, and Doesine (also Andaya, Shevan, Rina, Rubinde, Ferane, and Suana) when alviarin returned to Elaida's office 1. Mesaana already was aware that Alviarin had been stripped of the "keepers stole". 2. Already knows she will be doing penances with the mistress of novices. 3. Mesaana is wearing a green silk skirt embroidered with elaborate bands of bronze. 4. Alviarin could not sense the weaves (meaning theTP was being woven to cast the illusion). 5. Before Mesaana could finish the weave to harshly punish Alviarin the myrddraal intervened and broke the weaves, revealing Mesaana's true voice and appearance! Mesaana is a blue-eyed woman in bronze-embroidered green garb. Has "a tantalizingly familiar" look of a woman just short of her middle years. 6. Mesaana was trying to hide her fear! This suggests that Mesaana is masquarading as a young green sister in the tower... but this is the obvious assumption and could be misleading. Yet it is the most we have to deduce Mesaana's true identity, so let us find a young to middle aged green ajah sister! *Mesaana suspects: Kera; Rina Hafden - a young green sitter not 50 years yet; Rubinde; ... possibly a green sister not revealed to the reader yet? Ronmamita 08:07, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Evanellein - Revealed in TGS Epilogue p762 as a sitter that escaped after Egwene's raising & Re-unification; however, not on Verin's list. I edited the New Named Character page to include this today. Only afterwards did I realize it should be moved to the existing bio page (hopefully with an included spoiler alert?), however I am not sure of the proper format to complete this task. Ronmamita 20:31, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Javindhra - Tsutama Rath See Also *What is yet to happen *Min's viewings *Egwene's dreams *Karaethon Cycle *Prophecy of Rhuidean *Prophecies of the Shadow *Tarmon Gai'don Update Creatures of the Shadow 'Shadow spawn and Zomaran:' Today I was suprised while searching for information on Zomaran and shadow spawn and discovered that no results were found here at WOTwikia! Please correct me if I'm wrong or help me develop posts on "Shadow spawn" and "Zomaran". Are they really telepathic? Could Moridin use them as spies on the forsaken? Hmm... I searched some more and when I entered "Aginor" I found what I was looking for under the hyperlink "Shadowspawn", one word. I guess the simple thing to do is to link the "Zomaran" word and the 2 word version, "Shadow spawn", to this page. I notice that our "Shadowspawn" page spells the creature "Zomara" instead of Zomaran. Can we link these 2 spellings to display all results with creatures of the shadow? Below is a copy of what I found under "Zomaran" on the old http://library.tarvalon.net authored by: Kyria d'Oreyn {I'm too tired atm to verify this info and post to the "Shadowspawn" page here; hopefully soon.} GENERAL: ' ''Zomaran are Aginor's creatures, made in the Age of Legends for the sole purpose of serving. A zomara, whether male or female-looking, is slender, beautiful, young-appearing and always smiling, with golden hair and dead black eyes. Those are an indication of the creature's soullessness. It wears tight white breeches and a flowing white blouse and moves gracefully. According to Aran'gar, zomaran are "one of Aginor's less inspired creations." They are not useful for any task but serving, yet they can be trusted more than human servants. They forget everything that was said, with the exception of orders directed at them, in the course of a few minutes, so they cannot carry information anywhere they should not. Most people feel uncomfortable around zomaran for various reasons: their blank and empty eyes, their disturbingly graceful movements and their ability to know what the one they are facing has in mind. (References: The Great Hunt, Prologue; Knife of Dreams, Chapter 3) 'APPEARANCES: ' *''Zomaran'' serve wine to the Darkfriends who followed Ba'alzamon's summons. After each of them has received their instructions, the zomaran take them to their rooms (TGH, Prologue). *A zomara brings Moridin a crystal goblet of wine (TPoD, Prologue). *''Zomaran'' serve the Forsaken in the Tel'aran'rhiod version of the Ansaline Gardens (KoD, Ch. 3). 'QUOTES: ' "Young men and young women alike, they wore tight white breeches and flowing white shirts. And male and female alike, they moved with disturbing grace. Each looked more than a mirror image of the others, the boys as handsome as the girls were beautiful. He doubted he could distinguish one from another, and he had an eye and a memory for faces." (Bors on the zomaran; The Great Hunt, Prologue) "A servant approached, a slim graceful young man clad all in white, impossibly handsome, bowing as he presented a crystal goblet on a silver tray. He smiled, but it did not touch his black eyes, eyes more lifeless than simply dead." (Moridin on a zomara; The Path of Daggers, Prologue) "Graceful and beautifully androgynous, apparently human despite those dead black eyes, the creatures had been one of Aginor's less inspired creations." (Aran'gar on the zomaran; Knife of Dreams, Chapter 3) Ronmamita 03:52, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Prophesy fulfilled: Can we create a list of prophesies, foretellings, and dreams that have been fulfilled? I find it fun to note the prophesies that have come true. '''Dreams and Foretellings: The Prophecy of Rhuidean: ' ' The Jendai Prophecy: ''' '''The Essanik Cycle: At the end of time, when the many become one, the last storm shall gather its angry winds to destroy a land already dying. And at its center, the blind man shall stand upon his own grave. There he shall see again, and weep for what has been wrought. ''-- from The Prophecies of the Dragon,'' Essanik Cycle. Malhavish's Official Translation, Imperial Record House of Seandar, Fourth Circle of Elevation. This one has been fulfilled (TGS - atop Dragonmount Rand cries and then laughs when he see clearly again the good for the world; this is considered his gravesite because Lews Therin commited suicide here). The Karaethon Cycle: ''' Zomara and Prophecies Both "Zomara" and "Zomaran" redirect to the section on Shadowspawn. Also, see this category for all prophecies. Parts of prophecies that have come true should be noted on their respective pages. Let me know if you have any questions. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 12:43, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for adding the redirects? It works now for "zomaran", LOL I forgot to check to see if it works for "shadow spawn" 2 words but maybe other readers won't spell it as 2 words as I did? Ronmamita 03:39, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I did a quick search, and aside from one background page and this page, the term "shadow spawn" (two words) doesn't show up and there are no links for it. If it becomes more prolific, we can add a redirect. Right now, I don't see a real need for it. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 14:36, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Oops, I forgot to log in prior to the first edit of the Zomara section, but I did log on prior to the Great Hunt/Prologue page edit. It is late and I best get some rest. Ronmamita 06:40, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Request for comment Egwene yet to do: *Reforge the broken tower, especially the Red Ajah that she see as vengeful and misguided. *Determine the fate of the missing envoy to the Black Tower and the secret Red sisters detachment to the BT. *Initiate the hunt for all Black Ajah. *Relay the "thank you" to the mistres of the kitchens from Verin Sedai (something odd or special with Laras). Curious if Laras is under a form of compulsion (from Verin?), and if Egwene can recognize compulsion? * Some things that really caught my attention from TDR: Verin's knowledge of hidden research papers of tel'aran'rhiod, the stolen ter'angreal that mostly have some relationship to tel'aran'rhiod and its relationship to the weaves of the pattern; and also the strange resonance the (ter'angreal) ring caused during Egwene's test to become accepted. Verin and tel'aran'rhiod are important keys, imo. Verin's prominence returned in TGS with her many letters that I guess she delivered to many other people as part of her effort to help the pattern defeat the forces of the shadow. If a new sun-plot develops with Egwene/Amyrlin then tel'aran'rhiod skills and the strange event in the arches may play importantly, along with the many offscreen activities of Verin before her suicide. Including Verin's knowledge the location of the Horn of Valere and the secrets (compulsion?) of Laras, the mistress of the kitchens. On a side note I just remembered that Egwene resoned out the weave for traveling from her knowledge of tel'aran'rhiod, may she reson some relationship with the pattern itself? * What happened to the man that became a wild wolf and was set free by Perrin; could this become another sub-plot; but really I hope not because Perrin is a major disappointment and a return of beast-man seem like more of the same. *Eliminate the hidden passageways from the kitchens and Tar Valon. *Ward; hide and safe guard the terangreal and all special relics (incl. "The Horn"). *Find secrets from the notes and remains of Elaida. *Officially communicate with the Dragon Reborn & Cadsuane. *Reveal or capture the dark sisters with Rand *Bond & marry Gawyn. *Welcome and officially honor the Aiel. Ronmamita 06:11, August 1, 2010 (UTC) *Will Egwene, as the new Amyrlin, have an audience with The former king, Mattin Stepaneos den Balgar and set him free to return to Ilian? Yet another small event to be wrapped up before the conclusion of the WOT saga. Egwene could use this as a wonderful opportunity to send 3 Aes Sedai (with a Grey as leader) for honor escort to speak to the Dragon reborn with the Hall's approval. But seems to me that this event (former king Stepaneos) will be a forgoten and lost thread because of the number of pages needed to explain the events or else it will seem like a hasty afterthought *Annoura Black Ajah? Finally reveal the remaining Black sisters, Black Ashamen, and Forsaken... *Berelain under compulsion or puppet of the Forsaken? *Will Perrin's hammer be used to build something or remain only a killing tool (the obvious answer is he should build something useful for use after the last battle). Ronmamita 02:53, September 13, 2010 (UTC) *I would prefer Graendal's "Status" be changed from "Alive" to "Dead"; but the fans want to read more definitive proof. So as a compromise perhaps her status should be changed to "Unknown". Oops, there is a spoiler here, this is best left as is ;) Ronmamita 10:19, September 24, 2010 (UTC) *I created 3 new pages today (Bulen, Heeth Tower, and Malenarin Rai) to begin flushing out the ToM prologue. Ronmamita 02:57, September 28, 2010 (UTC) *Who or how will Mat get his improvements to crossbows (fast automatic crank-shaft); perhaps someone in the Academy of the Rose? How will Aludra react & benefit when/if she visits the Academy of the Rose? *Reveal all of the events around the Broken Crown, Faile, Queen Tenobia and Perrin; certainly obvious that this status must undergo some new changes. ToM and templates See for information on the reference templates. Also, I moved the information you created on the Towers of Midnight template to the prologue page here: . Please make sure you use the template for anything related to ToM. Let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 14:54, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, that is exactly what I was trying to do. Your assistance is greatly appreaciated! :) Ronmamita 15:10, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Forums There are three different forums. The Illuminator's Guild, The Hall of the Tower and The Inn. The Guild is for asking for help on wiki coding problems and such (i.e. "How do I use or change template such-and-such?"). The Hall is for new ideas on the wiki (i.e. "What about adding such-and-such function here?"). The Inn is just a general discussion about WOT (i.e. "What do you think of the new movie they are making?"). :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 11:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you for this explaination, but the Inn sounds like it could possibly be a chat setting and if so, should it be more appropriately named "The Tavern"? Ale and mulled wine is a better setting for discussions, yes some inns have taverns but being the tavern as opposed to being a bedroom was your intent, I gathered. Ronmamita 12:01, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I believe that the thinking was almost all villages have inns. Tavers would only be found in larger cities like Caemlyn. It is supposed to be more "all-inclusive." I'm not entirely sure. I wasn't the one that set up the forums. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 12:08, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ToM Sorry I haven't gotten to put this up in the notice. "Towers of Midnight (book)" has been moved to Towers of Midnight, along with the chapters. I moved what you just created to the appropriate page. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 14:08, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Great, I'm glad that ToM has symetry with TEoTW. You are quick; I hope the ladies don't tell you that ;) only teasing you, Ronmamita 14:22, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Couple of things Hello. Thanks for adding those pages from . A few things, though. In the template, please make sure that all ranks, titles, occupations and so forth are capitalized. Also in the template, when using the first appeared and mentioned and the last appeared and mentioned, please make sure you add in the chapter number and not just the book. Related to those fields, if someone's last appearance is in a chapter, they don't need the last mentioned if it is the same chapter. Also, please make sure that the character template is added to all characters, even if you don't know what information to enter. See some of the pages you created for more information. Another thing is the tense of the articles. Please make sure that, unless a character is dead, that all information is in the present tense. Thanks again for those pages! Let me know if you have any questions. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 19:03, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::My apologies, I'm still learning. Thank you for your help. Ronmamita 19:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Can't edit or create new pages; need preferences reset back to default again Need help resetting preferences back to the default settings. 13:55, October 6, 2010 (UTC) AKA Ronmamita :See my talk page for some help. If that doesn't work, let me know and I will talk with Wikia. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 14:09, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Are you able to log in and edit again? If not, let me know. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS'']] 17:05, October 12, 2010 (UTC)